


Nine Tails

by Ahri9



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexuality, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Hate Sex, Kinda depends on how you see it, Ladyvolp, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Smut, Superheroes, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahri9/pseuds/Ahri9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Volpina got her miraculous under the condition of training with Ladybug and Chat. Refusing to work together and carrying bitterness from past she gets tangled into love games with Chat. Both of their hearts belong to somebody else but unresolved feelings are easier to forget when somebody’s around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. = 1 =

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter sums up Lila’s situation to explain some things, I took some creative liberties with headcanons but I hope you’ll like it. (everybody is in their early 20s) <3

Police cars were racing down the Parisian streets stressing out the citizens as well as the drivers. Good chunk of the city was battling with traffic jams because of the heavy amount of police and investigators everywhere. The fear wasn’t present but the stress was obvious, Monday morning was probably the worst time to get stuck in one of the streets in center of city.

Sitting on the balcony of some unknown person’s apartment was girl looking at the chaos across the street. Few tall trees were concealing her but she felt safe enough to let her legs fall down the railing. The chaos was pleasing.

_Play the sirens louder, idiots. Tell the thieves you are coming._

 

Smirk on her face made it obvious that this morning is not bad for her at all. Perfect chaos got suddenly interrupted by something fast and black for most people would be just smudge, if they even bother to notice but her eyes opened wide and smirk turned to smile. She knew.

"Hey! You just pass by without even greeting me? Rude! ” she exclaimed loud enough to make sure the person flying by would hear.

The smudge came back with few impressive jumps and ended up standing on the street lamp. Lila knew him very well. 

“Aaah hey. I am in sort of rush you know, the city is going crazy.”

Now it would be obvious to anybody, that it is the Parisian sweetheart and Ladybug’s best friend and sidekick standing here in his black leather suit, partly smirking and party glancing behind him, to direction of police sirens.

“I would be upset if my favorite superhero didn’t even greet me.”

“It’s not hard to be your favorite, you hate the other one.”

Lila stretched her arm and checked how her fingers looked in the black glove, before looking up at Chat again batting her eyelashes and keeping the gaze on his face. His body relaxed a little bit but it was still obvious he is in a rush and shouldn’t be discussing his social life right now.

“Hate is pretty strong word.”

“Then do you like her?”

“Less then you, that’s for sure.”

He couldn’t help but feel the blood rush to his cheeks. Was he that obvious? Well of course but this is not _him_ it’s the alter ego, if he can’t allow himself to be broad as Chat then there is no hope for Adrien. Thinking about the security of his powers and costumes he quickly got back to his characteristic behavior.

“Well hello again! I would love to stay and chat ..” he made small pause for her to get the pun but no response was given so he mildly disappointedly continued, “.. but the city is freaking out. There’s been some robberies and it’s on me to save everybody’s savings!”

He straightened his back, proud of the legacy he built over the years.

“You don’t have anything to do with it right? You know what the deal is.”

His voice was more concerned then threatening but Lila couldn’t help herself but to frown at the mention of said _deal_.

“Of course not. I am just sitting here enjoying the morning, that’s it. Mentioning the panic I assume your sidekick is already there. It’s been pretty long time you are working together right? One would say things will move on somewhere,” she paused a little bit inspecting his expression “else. Further.”

Chat knew what she means but wouldn’t let it shown. His cocky attitude given with the suit was making it easy to push his feelings aside.

“Ah my my you can’t know it’s not as far as I want it to be.”

Okay this was a lie and he felt guilty for saying it because despite his close relationship with Ladybug and his obvious love for her, he couldn’t pursue it until he knew she is ready. There was tons of chemistry between them and they shared moments but they were heroes first, people second. He knew he has to respect it. It was the right thing to do. Vulpina’s gaze was just too much and with her rocky relationship with Ladybug he couldn’t let her know anything that could later give her advantage.

“Well if you ever get bored of how far things are. You know where to find me. If I was you I’d go to the left, that bank is still closed but it will be next target. I heard rumors. ”

Then without saying goodbye she jumped away leaving Chat on the streetlamp staring after her for a while before he realized there are thieves that need to be caught.

 

* * *

 

Few weeks passed since the series of robberies. Lila was in her apartment. It was nice to live alone and not with her parents that could never stay in one city for more then month. She was adult now and could decide what to do and where to live. She chose Paris. There was just something about it that drawn her to France. Life wasn’t hard being IT girl. Parties, press, events she was busy. Fame just wasn’t as sweet as she hoped for. Events from past were leaving bitter taste in her mouth and despite having miraculous and being what you could tell superhero on probation her heart just wasn’t in it. The deal she made getting the charm prevented her from meddling into any criminal activities and with promise of using her powers for good she lived here, under the eye of the beloved Ladybug.

Her obvious dislike towards Ladybug was too much for her to cross. Her training ended up the day after it began. She couldn’t stand that bossy girl telling her what to do. It was shame for people of Paris because the illusion powers would be many times useful and it was shame for Lila too because she was hero that stubbornly refused to do hero’s job.

It wasn’t all that bad. Adrien was working and she was meeting him often in the high society’s parties he was obligated to go. Stubbornly refusing to date her for some reason made it difficult to get through at first but then she just found joy in casual flirting. Silly boy. He will be hers one day. Until then the attention had to be shifted elsewhere.

Chat always seemed to like her. He was definitely more forgiving then his heroine friend. Innitially Vulpina wanted to train with him only but Ladybug was adamant.

_You are my responsibility!_

_Screw you !_

**_RESPONSIBILITY._ **

Lila looked at the dress on her bed. It was charity’s event she promised to attend but her mood was down. The apartment was empty and she felt lonely. It was already evening and she was running late. Her glowing phone was proof the organizations were looking for her and she didn’t like to have bad reputation among people. Well not in her mundane life. This night she just wasn’t feeling it. She wanted to transform and run to the night. Feel the air in her hair.

Not be responsibility.

Be free.

When her hand finally reached for the dress voice interrupted her. Her instincts were sharp and she immediately reached for the charm hanging on her neck. It wasn’t necessary. Among the curtains of her open window, there was young boy. His hair was waving in the wind that was coming through. His expression wasn’t as confident as usually. Lila would say he seemed almost upset but probably it was just rough night. She hasn’t watched the news maybe something bad happened. Who knows. Who cares.

“Chat?! Checking up on me? I am busy tell your friend it’s not my fault, whatever happened.”

“I was just passing by. The night was busy.”

“You are passing by? I live on 4th floor. Don’t you tiptoe on roofs like a cat.”

“It’s my job to ..”

_Job. Responsibility._

“TO WHAT?” She said it louder then initially wanted but hearing that she is some little child that needs to be looked after so it wouldn’t break something made her too angry.

“No, no you are understanding it wrong. I am off for the night I just wanted to see if everything’s okay. I see that there’s dress on the bed, are you going to event? There is something in opera house right? ”

She crossed her arms on the chest.

_Don’t bullshit bullshiter._

“I decided against it. Spill it Noir. Why are you here except to torture me?”

“I just sort of got reminded what you said last time.” He jumped into the room. “About Ladybug.”

 

 

 


	2. = 2 =

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got carried away with this one but it made me think of so many plot twists and fun situations that I think it was worth it. I am sorry for the smut lol hope it's not too bad !!! Enjoy <3

Lila sat on the edge of the bed probably wrinkling the bottom of her dress.

_Interesting twist of events. I’d never say that my words will actually get to his head._

Her eyes eyed him once again and she thought how he is okay for a superhero. Cute and funny. She  didn’t care for him and Ladybug at all. Her beef with her was about something else, about boy Lila actually liked but he was out of the reach. Because her texts got unanswered she assumed Adrien won’t be at the charity event. That was also part of reason why she didn’t care for going either. Company was nice, sometimes it felt good to be admired by strangers and hear how everybody think you are beautiful and great.

Her parents gave her the name and Lila built solid fanbase over the years but the true part of her that wanted to be hero and win heart of boy she liked, didn’t want any of that. However, it was good distraction until she figures the other stuff out.

Lila looked at Chat’s face. He obviously wanted to talk but at the same time knew he can’t tell her any secrets without her immediately using them against Ladybug.

_Pft so loyal and what for? She is not even that amazing. Amazing person that’s so mean to people .._

Lila stopped herself from getting heated up because of Ladybug again. Later this week they have to meet because of the training and that will be bad enough. Something about Chat made her feel sorry for him. She didn’t know much about him but he seemed to go through a lot in past. Once a while where he thought nobody is looking or he allowed himself to lower his guard down, she could see the glimpse of sadness but maybe she was just making it up to make him more likable for herself.

Lila took a deep breath as she decided to make it easier for him. He was always nice to her and treated her well even after Ladybug blew her cover.

“I am sorry I don’t have time to chit chat right now because I have charity event to attend. I wanted to get out of it but you know not only heroes have responsibilities. ”

He smiled widely at her as if to erase the fact that he seems to be really concerned with something.

“You can come with me. There are gonna be jewels since it’s auction and you know how I get. Might be hard to resist all those beautiful gems. I want them to stay there and not be exchanged for illusions. ”

His face immediately switched to serious expression. Of course she wouldn’t steal bunch of stones. She can’t risk losing her miraculous, it was the only way to get to Adrien’s heart.

“That would break the accord.”

He leaned on her table and seemed to be considering her offer.

“Yes it would. It would also be your fault because you talked to me like hour before and didn’t stop me. That’s not very heroic.”

She was teasing and it was obvious from her voice and smile but with somebody whose superpower is lie and illusion you never know.

Adrien knew his father is going to be at the event as well and he rejected the offer because of his meeting with Ladybug that ended up .. He swallowed hard and decided that his only other option is to be alone in his room, probably texting to his friends who won’t understand. Nobody does. Keeping secret identity makes it hard to talk about problems said identity causes.

“You are lying you won’t steal anything but I might go with you just in case. I am pretty big deal in the town so my presence will definitely make some stones sell. ”

“Oh yeah everything you touch will go immediately. Who wouldn’t want to own something big Chat Noir approves of. ”

“Exactly, so I am not only doing you a favor, by the way you owe me lady. I am also supporting charity, the press will be crazy.”

“I guess there’s no other choice for us then to go.”

Chat seemed concerned for a while. Almost as if he is doing something bad when it was the opposite. It was good he will keep eye on Lila when she’s visiting what is perfect opportunity for thief and Master Fu assigned her to Ladybug and him. She was his responsibility as well. It wasn’t bad choice but at the same time little voice in him told him that Ladybug would disapprove. She would at least want to know. Memories of the night earlier when she mentioned that she is in love with somebody and Chat figured it is not him stuffed this worries to little box of his heart and locked it away.

“Waiting for you outside!”

With that he jumped out of window and got lost in night. Lila grabbed her dress and put them on. She quickly stepped into the heels she had prepared and walked down the stairs. Some voice inside of her was telling her that the night will be good. She must not get distracted. Chat is great but she has a goal. She has a mission. That will be worry for morning-Lila, this one will have fun at charity event and get some champagne. 

 

* * *

 

 

If there was anything Lila could to do, to make up for her very late arrival it was definitely to bring local celebrity. Chat had to have impressive entrance so he jumped on the top of the railing of balcony above the front gate until everybody noticed him.

Lila couldn’t believe how easily he could pose and play it in front of paparazzi and quickly dismissed her previous ideas about him and sadness. Rolling her eyes she walked the stairs and entered the venue. Everything looked beautiful. Waitresses were walking around with trays of champagne and she didn’t reject the offer to grab one. Place was full of people admiring one of the biggest collection of precious gems in Europe. It really felt like a scene from a movie. Lila expected the lights to go off any minute and turn on just to see the displays are empty.

“Already thinking of the nasty?”

Chat stood behind her and she almost jumped up spilling her champagne as his voice interrupted her thoughts.

“What? Of course not! I was just wondering where did they get such good strawberries when they are off the season. You should try them. So, what are you saying? ”

They walked through the crowd occasionally greeting people. It’s been couple of years since Chat Noir and Ladybug became the protectors of Paris and people got used to their presence. Lila remembered that maintaining the transformation wasn’t always as easy but after much practice and time Chat didn’t seem to be bothered by time. Her own transformation could never last that long no matter how hard she tried.

“Eh, I’ve been to plenty of these events. They all seem the same to me.”

He reached for the glass of champagne but stole only the strawberry from the edge of it.

“I know. You just need to learn to make the best of it you know. C’mon I want to show you something.”

She reached for his hand and grabbed his palm. It was strange to feel the surface of the gloves and the costume on her bare hands. For a while she forgot she is not here with her friend or boyfriend but with hero who is desperately devoted to her nemesis and has lots of skills and powers to stop her in case she would think of doing something bad. It was strange relationship that wasn’t built on anything solid but even then, she tightened her grip and started walking to the center of the hall.

The display in the middle was lit so the gem inside of it was reflecting sparkles all over. Lila thought that if Chat went down the villain route, his miraculous would make him perfect burglar and thief.

“It’s the most precious thing displayed here. It costs about $2.4 million per carat.”

They both looked at orange diamond behind the glass. Lila was wondering how well it will be protected after somebody buys it. It wasn’t easy to keep these things safe, especially when everybody knew about them.

“Looks good. I’ve seen similar ones during photoshoots but nothing this big. ”

“I didn’t know you are into fashion stuff.”

“I AM NOT!”

His hand run up to his hair and he messed them up. Lila didn’t want to smile but she had to. It was impossible to avoid fashion in Paris at least in her eyes so she didn’t put much attention to what was Chat saying. The rare orange diamond was too distracting.

_He seems more distressed from revelation of his embarrassing hobby then he should be._

“Excuse me, I’ll take this thank you!” Chat reached for two glasses of champagne downing them both and putting them emptied back to waitress.

Ahh so close! He could have blow his cover after all those years because he got distracted by stupid diamond! Scolding himself he failed to notice that Lila barely listened to what he said. He didn’t do as much modelling as before, since he could choose what he wants to do he preferred his other hobbies but his face was known and he knew Lila would immediately put two and two together. He needs to be more careful. Stop getting distracted by parties and girls and focus on his hero work and fencing and he will call Nino once he gets home and tell him to smack his face whenever he falls on track

“What are you thinking about?”

“Huh?”

Lila chuckled. He seemed so focused on something that she could swear she saw him mentally scolding himself.

“You looked like you are trying to solve some equation or something. You need to really chill. I am not planning on stealing anything. I was just teasing earlier I didn’t want to come here alone.”

“Oh. You could have just said so.”

They weren’t exactly close but he usually has to go to these events as Adrien anyway and it’s much more fun as Chat.

“No I couldn’t. We’re not friends.”

It was difficult for Lila to say that. It was her fault, she knew it but despite people admiring her she had nobody. Her family travelled all the time and most of her friendships were shallow based on the fact she could be the path to nice parties and things for people.

“I think we are. I am here, aren’t I?”

_He thinks we’re friends?_

“To make sure I won’t be stupid.”

No, that can’t be. It is just so she wouldn’t transform and use her powers. She tricked him into coming here like she tricks everybody into doing what she likes.

“Ah well that’s just part of it. I am having fun, if I wouldn’t be assigned as your baby sitter I would enjoy your company.”

Lila knew he means it. Maybe he is giving her chance. It was probably something he might regret later but for now it made her happy.

 “Well thanks, life gets pretty empty sometimes when you are .. whatever I am.”

“No, I understand really. Your family travels all the time right?”

“Yes but I am old enough not to miss them anymore.”

“I don’t think that’s how missing people works. It has nothing to do with your age.”

Lila bit her bottom lip. She missed her parents. She had no siblings and they were always gone, majority of her childhood too. She could never talk about it because it would make her look silly and weak. She hated looking weak and not how she imagined herself but her heart clenched thinking about when was the last time she saw her parents.

Chat noticed that her eyes are suspiciously glossy and took her hand.

“Let me give you the tour my lady. What you can see here is very precious gem, they found it on the wreck of sunk ship back in 1950s. And that over there, the one with pink tint that is actually cursed one. I know it for real if you steal it you would blush forever. Terrible curse really. C’mon quickly away before it gets to us. Blush doesn’t go well with my complexion. ”

He kept dragging her around the room making up ridiculous stories about the jewelry that was being auctioned. At first she thought he is imbecile and treating her like a child but after while she started playing along. By the time midnight hit and they were leaving the event, they were both deep in their silly roleplay game and Lila was loudly complaining how she would only pay 2 million per karat if the diamond was in shape of fox tail.

The cold air hit her face as they finally got out of the stuffy ball room and spotted the starry Parisian night.

“My feet are killing me.”

She muttered mostly for herself. She was used to wearing heels but sometimes you can’t help the pain. The idea of walking home or waiting ages for cab didn’t seem appealing but the night made it worth. She actually had fun and forgot about all her issues about her past and all her wrong-doings. She was just girl that could fool around and not pretend. Not lie. For once.

“You can get so troublesome but you are lucky I am gentleman.”

Before she realized Chat picked her up and using his supernatural strength jumped up on the roofs of buildings. Lila touched his shoulder to steady herself and looked at the glowing building behind them. Her hair was waving in the air and what used to be nice bun was now just messy bundle of bobby pins. Chat was fast and she knew that soon they will reach her balcony. She didn’t say anything, for some reason she couldn’t. This was bizarre. She never really hated Chat but she didn’t think of him twice either. Now he was carrying her to her apartment because she said her feet hurts. Looking at the little lights in houses she let all the worries pass and just enjoyed the moment. She was right earlier.

After few more jumps they ended up on the balcony of her apartment. Holding her heels in her fingers she managed to catch her breath.

“I didn’t steal anything. You are good babysitter.”

The light of the moon was reflecting in his eyes and she tried so hard to see through the mask. It was like she knows him or maybe she is just smitten by the attention. Either way her stomach felt strange and legs oddly heavy but Lila thought it must be from wearing those killer shoes all day.

“I never thought you would.”

He said with a calm voice and small smile on his face.

“I am sorry things didn’t work out for you before you came here. It will be fine.”

Lila had no idea why is she comforting him. Why now? Does she feel like she owes him niceness? The mean part of her was glad things didn’t work out at least she had fun night and didn’t spend the evening lonely chatting with people that barely like her.

“I am idiot but can’t help it. It will sort out until then I’m happy with what I have. It’s just little bit frustrating sometimes, that’s all.”

 He smiled again and Lila questioned the honesty of it. He was heartbroken. She knew person that badly wants someone and can’t have them. She was one.

Maybe it was the champagne or her need to ruin everything for herself but she leaned in and pressed her lips against his. It was desperate move of desperate girl. He didn’t move for a second and she panicked thinking it was the biggest mistake she could have done. Just when she wanted to pull back his mouth slightly opened and kissed her back. It wasn’t kiss of love. It was kiss of frustration and the need to forget that life can be unfair sometimes.

Lila dropped her shoes that ended up on balcony floor. Chat’s arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. She felt oddly small in his hands. The suit was giving him power over her. She couldn’t resist and escape and she didn’t want to. Slowly she opened her mouth as well and they moved like they haven’t kissed anybody for ages. Her body didn’t allow her to be the first one to move. It must be him. The shiver went down her spine as the kiss became deeper, her skin was burning even when it was already pretty cold outside. Closing her eyes she let him pull her into her apartment.

None of them could say anything. The spell would be broken. The magic of the moment was the only thing making this okay. It was bad decision they both knew it. They shouldn’t be doing this but it was hard to back off now. None of them wanted to.

Her apartment was dark. Lila could barely see Chat and he could barely see her but that wasn’t important. It was pleasant to find out he was good kisser. His mouth moved from her lips down her jawline to her neck and she realized that she moaned softly.

Bless the night! At least he won’t see her blushing! Or maybe the pink diamond was really cursed.

The straps of her dress fell down her shoulders and the kisses moved lower to her collarbones. She had a lovers before, not many it was hard to match up her standards and she always worried it would ruin her non-existent relationship with Adrien but this felt different.

The bobby pins finally gave up their efforts and fell out of her hair, letting her spread it all over the pillow. She couldn’t see contours of Chat’s face well but she saw his ring glow. The transformation will wear off.

“Close your eyes.”

He said it softly but she obeyed. Soon the dress were pulled of her and she grabbed the bed sheet in anticipation.  After opening her eyes the ears were missing from the boy’s hair but the room was too gloomy for her to know more than from seeing him in the costume.

If she turn the light on now she would know his identity.   
She could use it against Ladybug.   
She could ruin them and she could win.

Chat pressing against her again and biting her bottom lip answered that for her. Maybe next time if there ever is any. Her head leaned up and opened her mouth more so he can kiss her properly. The decision has been made. There was no way they could stop now. Tips of her fingers run up his arms feeling them slowly, reaching his hair and tangling her fingers in them. She thought he smells familiar. It reminded her fresh soap and mint. His body was manlier then when she met him for a first time. It was hard to say with the costume but she could tell he must have been skinny boy.

Small whimpers and moans were echoing in the room. He sat up straight and slid his palms down her chest to her hips. His fingers rubbed her hipbones and touched the edge of her underwear. She gasped and wasn’t able to say anything. Her eyes were trying to find a familiar mark but everything was lost in mist of lust. The silhouette of very sexy man was raised above her demanding answer.

She nodded slowly and he stripped the rest of her clothing down,  throwing it on floor. She spread her legs wider and reached out for him. His body leaned down as she touched his shoulder and pulled him closer. None of them talked. It was almost like they wanted to keep a distance even though their bodies were together. Her face buried in the crook of his neck and her moans and cries were muffled by his skin.

He was moving slowly, making her feel cared for and important. It might have been mistake but she felt loved. At least at this moment. Nothing else was important. Her mind was lost in the feelings and lust and the chemistry in the air made it impossible to think rationally.

His hand trailed up her body caressing her boobs. The slow motion suddenly wasn’t enough and she needed more. Her hips raised as she pushed against him, showing he doesn’t need to be as careful.

Lila couldn’t help herself but trying to be in charge. Leaning up towards him she whispered telling him to roll over. His eyes showed surprise but he didn’t disobeyed. She sat up, her hair falling down her shoulders like a curtain. Her leg move over him to straddle him slowly as if she wanted to tease but little grunt told her that it’s not time for games. Small smirk appeared on her face and she eased herself down on him, leaning her hands on his chest.

“Always needs to be in charge .. ” he commented mostly for himself but the break of the silence gave her the validation she needed.

“Thank me later.”

Very soon she got the right rhythm, feeling just what she wanted. It was what Chat wanted too and she could tell from the intensity of his voice. He was trying to keep it quiet but failing at it at the same time. Throwing his head back and arching his back she knew he is close. His muscles were tensed and his hands were grabbing her thighs roughly, motioning her to move faster. Slowing down and speeding up she teased him for a little while longer until the they were both done.

Rest of the night was a blur for Lila. When she opened her eyes it was already morning and the bed was empty. She panicked at first thinking she just dreamed it but shoes on the balcony were the proof that she did actually lived her dream this time.


	3. = 3 =

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You know just girls being girls ~

Lila didn’t allow herself to think about her one night stand much because she knew how these things usually go and clinging on something like that would just end up with her being upset and frustrated. Worst was that she had to see Chat again so it was best to try to make everything not awkward if that’s even possible. One thing that made her feel much better about this situation was that Adrien texted her on her birthday wishing her all the best and she finally felt like the things are moving somewhere. It was always her who was initiating their conversations before. She really didn’t want her gem of a night to ruin this progress. Besides thinking about it she figured somebody hot and popular like Chat with cocky and flirty attitude has to have lots of girls anyway and she probably wasn’t even his favorite considering her hate for Ladybug.

Looking at ceiling she frowned and turned to the side pulling the blanket over her head. Ugh Ladybug. She has to see her today. Their annual monthly training session. It took every inch of her will not to cancel everything but she wasn’t quitter. If acting like Ladybug’s student was what they asked her to do to keep her miraculous she will do it but that didn’t stop her from imagining what else she could do in a day if she lied and just say she is sick. It wouldn’t even be a lie because she really doesn’t feel good, she’s sick of thinking that she needs to look at that red and black costume for almost four hours today. At least, there’s no way Chat would suggest anything when she is around, if Ladybug knew it would bury his chances with her for good.

_Oh who even cares._

Few hours later she was transformed standing on the railing of her balcony looking down on Paris. She loved this feeling. So strong and powerful, she can do anything.. hypothetically. The training grounds were in the roof of one of the buildings because that should attract the least attention. If they were fighting in the park people would snoop around and take videos. Parisians weren’t sure what to think of Volpina, her lies were never made public but she wasn’t really helping anybody yet so people didn’t know where to stand. Most of them didn’t care much and Lila didn’t mind. Her time to shine will come eventually and she was getting more than enough attention as Lila anyway.

It didn’t take her long time to reach the destination. Ladybug was already there sitting and frowning, Lila was late. She did it on purpose, there was a certain amount of pettiness that she couldn’t just let go.

“Ah, Volpina! We’ve been waiting.” Chat seemed calm and happy as always. Her eyes met his for a while and the mutual understanding of _nothing happened_ couldn’t be clearer.

She took her flute and positioned herself. There’s no point in chatting more, better get this over with.

“Let’s hurry up, I am not in a mood today.”

 It was terrible how pretentious her voice sounded in the presence of who she thought is her mortal enemy.

Ladybug stood up. Volpina didn’t even flinch as she approached her.

“Listen, you are never in the mood. We’ve been through this. How many time do I have to apologize for lashing out on you 7 years ago. Get over it! It’s not easy to do this job there are people relying on us, the powers are given to you for a reason. I personally think you are lost cause but if Master Fu thinks you might ..”

Volpina was used to her scolding but despite that she felt getting aggravated.

“I’m gonna stop you right there, it’s not your job to study my character just to train me at fighting and that’s it. Just do your job then, doctor Freud.”

Ladybug’s fingers clenched and she tensed in an attempt to control her emotions.

“My job is to say when you are ready which will be NEVER!”

“Maybe you are just bad teacher ever thought of that?”

Chat in background sighed. This was very common occurrence and he didn’t bother to interfere until things got really out of hands.

Ladybug was getting really irritated. Volpina thought that today is probably not a good time for her either but none of them could excuse themselves out of these sessions.

“I am going to punch you so hard you will fly away from Paris!”

With that she lashed forward what would under normal circumstances end up with Ladybug’s fist in Volpina’s nose. As the flesh of Marinette’s skin touched what she thought is the nuisance of her life the image of orange fox girl blinked and vanished. Illusion.

“Perfect teacher really, maybe next time you will be able to tell when you are arguing with real me and when with a hologram.” 

The voice came from behind Ladybug and she turned immediately now raging properly.

Chat bit his bottom lip. If only these two got along. He could really see himself as Volpina’s friend, she wasn’t amazing like Ladybug, nobody was but she wasn’t that bad either. There was more to her than what he and Ladybug first saw and he understood why Master Fu chose her to get miraculous. She was fierce and stubborn and strong but she also carried deep rooted burden in he heart which if she got rid off, she would be amazing hero. Her powers were great and she was good at cooperating too except it probably wasn’t very lucky choice to let Ladybug train her.

Chat took his baton out now when the fight got more heated up. All he could see were orange and red smudges that were hitting each other at great speed, sometimes vanishing sometimes making loud noises. Volpina got better but Ladybug had years of real life practice. She was also very clever and outsmart her wasn’t the easiest.

“Next time I am seeing Master Fu I am telling him you are nothing more just giant SUPERLIAR, Volpina!”

Volpina swiftly stepped forward holding her flute in front of her and pressed it against Ladybug’s neck. Thinking this version is an illusion as well the heroine didn’t run or flinch and ended up hitting her back against the concrete of the building. Her body pressed against the flute but because it was almost choking her any movement was just making the situation worse. Ladybug gasped for air.

Chat didn’t see what is happening properly. He got caught up in his own thoughts and he barely noticed the things are getting rough. When his eyes spotted Ladybug in trouble she was already unable to move.

“You should learn a thing or two from me Ladybug,” Volpina pressed even tougher against her enemy, “lying your way out of things can work pretty well. I did fool you now, didn’t I?”

Her face was just few inches from Ladybug’s. Volpina had to think that she really is pretty and her angry eyes were making her even more charming. In some sick way, she thought something positive about her for a first time since their unfortunate first encounter.

“You wish!” 

Ladybug gathered all the strength she had left and tilted her shoulder to the side, smacking the flute as hard as she could. Stick shifted and the opposite end flew up hitting Lila straight to face.

Roughness of the movement pushed Volpina down on floor. Ladybug was on her knees gasping for the air when Chat landed between them. Lila would surely roll her eyes at him running to Ladybug first but she couldn’t focus on anything else but on her cheek. The bruise was very bad. It was red and swollen now but even after she transforms back it won't vanish.

_Damn you Ladybug._

Chat’s hand ended on Ladybug’s back. She seemed okay.

“Girls you don’t have to actually kill each other, okay? I am not looking at you for five seconds and you are already getting into trouble.”

“She wanted to kill me!" 

Ladybug barked out touching her neck.

"That will never happen Volpina, you will never be as good as me not in being a hero and not in fighting because your heart is rotten!”

Ladybug was obviously still very pissed and Chat was sure that she will feel bad about these words later but the situation was too tensed to think of this now.  

Lila couldn’t think straight. The burning pain in her cheek spread to her head and she was wondering if her bone is broken. Either way she needs to put ice on this as soon as possible.

Upset and hurt from being defeated and humiliated she vanished before Chat had a chance to say anything.


End file.
